Pokemon Vore
by Ashura'sDaughter
Summary: The title says it all. This is a series of one shot Vore sessions involving Pokemon. One Vore story will NOT affect another. As in, someone can be digested in one and come back in the next one. It will mainly be from my perspective or yours. Sometimes with random trainers. My perspective will sometimes go in a story, involving what Pokémon I own at what time.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Vore- Arcanine

I always had a love of Pokémon. They always cheered me up when I was upset, especially my beloved Arcanine. Whenever I would get home after a tedious day of school, I was always greeted by him tackling and licking me happily. He was careful when he tackled me though, so it didn't hurt when I got used to it. Sometimes, I would even take a nap while curled up in his soft fur. While I sat at my desk, doing my homework, Arcanine would lie on my bed and watch me work.

My mom would normally get home when I had finished my homework and chores. I would show her my completed homework and ask her if I could go outside, to which she would always agree, as long as I promised to be back before dinner.

Our town was fairly small, but it was right next to a lush forest. I would go into the forest with Arcanine and we would both go to a special area that only we knew about. It was special because it was where I had first met Arcanine. He had saved me from a swarm of angry Beedrill, and we became friends immediately. Every time we went to this place, we lied on our backs and sun-bathed happily. It was easy because of a large opening in the trees above us. All around us were thick trees, so it was secluded. All of the trees had berries on them, so we didn't worry about getting hungry. After a while, I would find Arcanine on top of me, licking me happily. At first I had thought he was just showing affection…boy was I wrong…

One day, I was completely exhausted after school. When I got home, I went straight to my desk, only letting Arcanine lick me for a little bit. I did my homework quickly and lazily, not bothering about accuracy. My mom wasn't home, so I just called her and asked if I could go outside. After she finally agreed, as long as I brought Arcanine with me for protection, I went to the forest with Arcanine. We went to our special area like always, but I rode there on his back. He took me to the area and we both lied on the grass. I soon fell fast asleep, curled up against my Pokémon.

I woke up later, feeling Arcanine's hot breath fanning my face. I tried to move away, but he had pinned me to the ground. He was standing over me, drool trailing down his mouth and dripping onto my face. I frantically tried to get away as he began licking me. It wasn't even slightly affectionate this time, it was as if he were tasting me, savoring the flavor of his meal before he devoured it. Despite my efforts to get away, he held me to the ground easily. He stopped licking me, now staring down at me, licking his razor-sharp teeth as they dripped with saliva. "Arcanine…please…let me go…" I pleaded, but to no avail.

He brought his head down and took my head into his warm mouth. His tongue rubbed against me, coating me with saliva as he tasted me again. I tried to scream for help, but nobody was around to hear me. Arcanine's tongue wrapped around my waist and he pulled me farther into his mouth. When he reached my torso, he swallowed once, pulling me farther in and sending my head into his throat. As he kept swallowing me slowly, his throat muscles massaged me as I was pushed down. It was surprisingly soft, comfortable, and defiantly warm, but I couldn't feel relaxed now. Arcanine's tongue continued to wrap around me, pulling me farther and farther down as he swallowed. Soon, he lifted his head up, letting gravity assist him in swallowing me. Soon, my feet were the only things left outside of him. He pulled them in as well, tasting them again. He gave my feet and legs one final taste before swallowing one last time, sending me down his throat and into his stomach.

I was expecting to splash into stomach acid, being slowly and painfully digested, but that wasn't the case. I slid slowly and softly into Arcanine's empty stomach, no acid, just saliva. I sat up and crawled to the side of his stomach, as his stomach was huge. I banged on the side of his stomach walls. "Arcanine! Let me out!" I screamed, but received no response.

I lost balance as Arcanine rolled onto his back, sun-bathing while rubbing his now slightly bulging belly. He had a very pleased expression as he drifted to sleep.

I sat back up after having fallen down and sighed. "I guess this is it…" I muttered to myself. I decided that I should be asleep when he decides to digest me, hopefully making it less painful. I crawled to the side of his stomach, curling up in it while using it as a blanket and pillow, as his stomach had shrunk a bit. I sniffled, tears starting to stream down my face. I softly cried myself to sleep, the warmth of Arcanine's stomach and the gentle beating of his heart putting me to sleep quickly.

When I woke up later, I looked around. I was still in his stomach. As I sat up, yet I was unsteady as Arcanine was moving now. I looked at myself. I had no acid burns, all that was on me was something very smelly and sticky. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed. As if on cue, Arcanine's stomach began to tighten around me, making it impossible to move. I thought I was going to die then, but I was wrong.

Slowly, I started to move out of his stomach, back into his throat. The throat muscles massaged me again, much more gently this this time, as I was pushed back into the mouth. I shielded my eyes as Arcanine opened his mouth and light suddenly shone on me. He lowered his head to the ground, letting me jump out and back onto solid ground. I fell over on the ground, absolutely covered with saliva. I was confused about what Arcanine had done. '_He had been my best friend…then he ate me like I was his lunch…and now he spits me out.'_

While I was deep in thought, Arcanine lifted me onto his back and smiled warmly. After a few moments, I smiled back. '_I guess it wasn't too bad…'_ I thought. '_I should have known he wouldn't have hurt me…maybe we could do this again.'_

(The End)

(Tell me what you thought. You can also PM me for other Pokémon Vore suggestions. You could also give me a basic description of an OC you want to get Vored by a Pokémon. Enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Vore- OC Zerron

(This is for **greyvss**. It is based off his two OCs from his story **Bad Wolf**.)

A wolf-like Pokémon was resting on the cold, hard ground, her two tails wrapped around her body. She had short black fur and a mane of platinum fur that started at just above her brow and went the length of her back. A small patch on her eyes and the tips of her tails were the same color as her mane. With a yawn she rose to her feet and proceeded to search for food. She was a Zerron.

It was a very cold and windy morning in Pallet town, many were inside to shield themselves from the near freezing winds. But Eve seemed unphased as she ran towards the mountains. Her black hair was shortly cut except for in the front, the longer hair swept to one side of her face. She had on a black jacket with a tall collar, dark blue buttons running down the front. She had on a short skirt the same color as the buttons, and simple black shoes.

The Zerron prowled through the mountains, looking for some food in the barren, snow covered area. It heard its stomach rumbling. It could really eat anything now. And that was when its gaze fell upon Eve as she ran into the area. She was looking for a Pokémon that could keep up with her speed, and that would be Zerron.

Zerron watched Eve from the shadows. She would satisfy her hunger and then find something else to eat. Since she was an herbivore, she would need to eat something like berries, but she couldn't smell any for miles and she needed something to eat now. Eve got her empty pokeball at the ready as she looked for something fast. Zerron came from the brush behind her, pouncing on Eve and knocking her to the ground, the pokeball rolling out of her grasp.

"What the-!?" Eve exclaimed as he felt Zerron holding her to the ground. She felt her shoes and socks being pulled off of her feet as a wet tongue rubbed against her feet, coating the with saliva. Zerron was starving as her hot breath fanned Eve's feet. She couldn't wait any longer.

She scooped Eve's feet into her mouth as she was still struggling to get away. Zerron took one big gulp, sending Eve's feet down into her soft, warm throat. Eve was screaming, trying desperately to get away from Zerron as she continued to swallow her. After every gulp, Zerron would pause, licking Eve thoroughly as to help her go down easier. Since she wasn't used to eating living, moving things, it was incredibly difficult, but she kinda liked feeling Eve's legs struggle inside of her. She smiled as she continued to swallow her, tasting her every so often.

Eve screamed for help as she was being eaten. She didn't want to go like this before she even got her first Pokémon. She clawed at the ground, trying to pull herself out of the Pokémon's mouth, but it didn't work. Zerron's throat muscles were too strong. As Eve was pulled farther into the Pokémon's throat, the throat muscles slowly massaged her legs down. When Eve noticed the massaging, it sent a chill through her spine. It even stopped her from struggling for a bit. She noticed how warm it was in Zerron, and how ice cold it was outside of her. Eve stopped struggling as she closed her eyes, letting Zerron eat her when she accepted that she couldn't escape.

Zerron was surprised when her prey stopped struggling, as she had kinda liked the feeling. But, she didn't stop. She now had swallowed Eve up to her waist. Eve's feet had reached the Pokémon's stomach now, her legs slowly following them down. Zerron lifted her head up, letting gravity assist her in her efforts to swallow Eve, which it did. Soon, Eve's head was in Zerron's mouth, her tongue coating Eve in saliva. Zerron spent a longer time coating Eve's head with saliva, as it was her last taste before she swallowed. After she swallowed, Eve was slowly brought down into the Pokémon's stomach, the throat muscles massaging her as she went down. As Eve when into the stomach, Zerron happily watched the large bulge go from her throat to her belly. Zerron licked her maw happily as she started walking, her belly swaying slightly below her.

Eve finally fell into Zerron's stomach with a splash. She sighed as she saw the gastric acid around her. Yet, it didn't burn her…it didn't even sting. It was incredibly weak, as Zerron wasn't suited to digesting living prey.

Its stomach didn't smell as bad as Eve thought it would, in fact, it smelled a bit like fresh berries. Eve was tossed about in Zerron's stomach as she walked. With a very big stomach, Zerron had to walk at a slow pace. Her stomach had uncomfortably expanded to fit Eve, yet it was fine since she was satisfied. Zerron lumbered about, looking for something she could actually digest while Eve kept her previously growling stomach satisfied.

Eve struggled around in Zerron's stomach, not able to move much given how cramped it was. Zerron smiled happily as Eve struggled around inside of her. She hadn't expected it to feel so much like a massage, but it did.

Eve sighed and stopped struggling, as it was only tiring her out. She curled up in the stomach, using the soft muscle as a pillow and the weak gastric acid as a blanket. Eve became comfortable surprisingly quickly, thanks to the extreme warmth and softness of Zerron's stomach. She fell asleep soon after due to the sound of Zerron's relaxing heartbeat above her.

Eve later woke up to the stomach tightening around her. Before she could react, she was pushed upwards, back into the throat. More saliva lathered her, allowing for an easier trip back up through the throat and into the mouth. Her eyes were filled with light as Zerron opened her mouth. Eve felt that cool winter breeze hit her face. Slowly, Zerron pushed her out of her mouth and onto the snow-covered grass. Eve turned and looked at Zerron after she had finished spitting her out. Almost instantly though, Zerron vanished.

Eve looked around frantically for the Pokémon that had swallowed her. She then saw Zerron moments later. The hungry Pokémon was eating a large amount of berries from the nearby trees. After a while, Zerron's belly bulged again, but with berries this time. After the Pokémon had eaten its fill, she plopped down on the snow-covered grass, rubbing her belly happily.

Eve nervously watched Zerron as she slowly walked closer to her. Zerron looked up at Eve when she was closer, causing her to stop in her tracks. After the two stared at each other for quite some time, Zerron stood up and tackled Eve to the ground. The trainer prepared herself to be swallowed again, but instead of doing what Eve expected her to do, Zerron licked her happily and gratefully. Eve was surprised, but couldn't keep herself from laughing as the Pokémon licked her. Zerron stopped licking and looked at Eve happily. She then curled up on her stomach and slowly drifted to sleep with a belly full of berries. Eve knew that she wouldn't be able to move Zerron off of her…she also didn't want her to move. She simply smiled, gently petted Zerron, curling up partially in her fur, closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Vore- Serperior

I sighed to myself. I still wasn't used to being eaten, so Arcanine hadn't done so again since that day. It had tried, but I asked it kindly to stop, which it did. I was getting rather bored of going to that small area to sun-bathe all the time, so I decided to wander in the forest. I had never really explored all that much, so it seemed interesting. Arcanine was fast asleep at home when I was going to head out, so I let him rest. I really regret not bringing any Pokémon with me…

I packed myself a lunch and told my mom that I would be back soon. I set out into the forest, passing the small area where I usually stopped. As I walked, the forest got denser and darker. The fruits farther in the forest were already plucked from the trees and eaten. The trees also looked as though something had been eating them. I guessed that they forest Pokémon didn't really get to eat much.

I had packed a bag before leaving. It was filled with Poké Balls, my lunch, my Pokédex, and a water canteen. I was hoping to come across some new Pokémon in the forest, preferably one that WOULDN'T try to eat me, yet I was having no such luck. I didn't see any Pokémon in fact.

After a while, I was tired of walking. I decided to eat my lunch then head back home, but when do things ever go as planned for me? As I walked, I saw a fallen tree in a small clearing. I smiled, as it had fallen in the shade of a much larger tree. I sat down happily, pulling my lunch and water out of my bag, not noticing the tree branches moving slightly as something moved and positioned itself above me…

It was a Serperior…and a hungry one at that. It looked starved and much thinner than it should be. It eyed me from above as its maw began to salivate heavily. It licked the saliva away from its maw to avoid possibly alerting me to its presence. It smiled, positioning itself right above me and preparing to strike.

Meanwhile, I happily grabbed my sandwich and took it out of its wrapping. I held the sandwich up to my mouth and prepared to take a bite, but a vine came down from the trees, quickly grabbing my sandwich and pulling it back up. The Serperior was fairly disappointed, as it had been aiming for me. Even though it wasn't the meal it was aiming for, it still devoured the sandwich quickly. I was utterly confused and hungry. I sighed and pulled out my water canteen. I opened it and held it up to my mouth, only to have the vine come back and steal my water too. The Serperior got very angry as it had missed a second time. It bit down on the canteen, eating the entire thing. After it bit the canteen, water trailed down its maw, dripping down on my head. I looked up to see if it was starting to rain, as well as to see what had stolen my food…that is when I saw the hungry Serperior watching me carefully.

I stood quietly, picking up my bag and slowly backing from tree the Serperior was in. It slithered down the trunk of the tree. It licked its maw and slithered towards me slowly. I continued to back up, the fear clear in my eyes. I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the Serperior, but it wasn't fast enough. Serperior, despite being starving, was still much faster than me. It quickly caught up with me, knocking me to the ground with its tail. It felt like they broke when they were hit with such an intense force. I screamed out in pain and the Serperior seemed as though it were chuckling. It coiled around me tightly, enjoying feeling me struggle in its coils. Every time I squirmed, the coils would tighten and a devilish smirk would come onto the Serperior's face. When it smirked, I was able to see its sharp teeth. I also saw it licking the saliva from the sides of its maw.

It was slowly crushing me in its powerful and deadly coils. I soon stopped struggling and looked at the Serperior. It hissed at me angrily, tightening the coils around me one last time in hopes of getting me to struggle, but I didn't. Many of my bones were already crushed or at least cracked after being crushed in the Serperior's coils. Then, something I would never expect happened…the Pokémon…spoke!

"Why do you not struggle now!?" It hissed at me. I was speechless. I knew that at least one non-legendary Pokémon could talk, but I didn't know that others could as well! When it spoke, its voice was like that of a man's. He grew angry again, tightening the coils again. "Struggle! Beg for your life! It makes it all the more fun for me!"

I choked as he tightened again. He must have realized that he would kill me if he continued, so he loosed the coils a bit, though not enough to let me escape. "Fine, if I cannot have any more fun…" He muttered. He then bent his snake head forward, stuffing my head into his maw. "Then I'll just swallow you now!"

I screamed as he shoved me farther into his maw. I kicked my feet and legs, despite my broken bones. The Serperior enjoyed feeling me struggle against his tight grip. He tightened around my legs and shoved me farther into his maw. Soon, my head reached a blocking at the back of his mouth, which opened up happily to let me into his throat.

The Serperior then began to swallow, sending me into the throat. I kept kicking and screaming as I was sent down farther into Serperior's throat. He chuckled as he continued swallowing me down, his throat muscles massaging me as I went. He quickly reached the waist, where he paused.

I could feel his snake tongue completely coating me with saliva before swallowing my waist. Once he reached my knees, I felt his tail unravel from my legs. He knew I didn't have the strength to struggle left, and that I had no chance of escape now. He lifted his head up, letting gravity assist him as he swallowed more, sending me down his warm and slimy throat. When he had my feet in his maw, the Serperior snapped his jaw shut. His tongue coated my feet with saliva as he gulped one last time, sending my feet into his long throat with the rest of me.

Serperior smiled and licked his maw as he felt me slide down his throat and into his warm stomach. He shuddered and looked happily at the lump he had in his stomach. "Ah, it has been quite some time since I had a meal quite as satisfying as you." He said as he slithered into a patch of soft grass with the sun shining on it. He coiled up in the sunlight and placed his head on the lump I made.

Inside his stomach, it was fairly tight. All I could do was wriggle around, which made the Serperior shudder with pure joy and comfort. I continued to squirm, hoping he would let me out, which proved pointless as Serperior had already fallen asleep. I sighed, hearing the Pokémon's soft breathing, I knew he was asleep. I stopped squirming about and lied there.

My skin was tingling slightly, but it wasn't burning me. I nuzzled myself into the Serperior's stomach lining. It fit snugly around me, much like a blanket. Even though I was afraid, I was still exhausted from wandering the forest. Pretty soon, the soft beating of my captor's heart put me to sleep. I slept soundly within Serperior for a long time. He woke up before I did in fact.

When the sun went down, Serperior woke. The first thing he did was poke the lump in his stomach with his snout. I turned in my sleep, letting him know that I was still alive. He smiled faintly and saw my bag, which I had dropped while he was eating me. He slithered over to the bag and opened it. He shifted through it. He dumped the contents onto the ground separating the Poké Balls from the Pokédex.

"I guess she just came to get some new Pokémon…unfortunate for her that I'm the only Pokémon in this area. But fortunate for me." He said, licking his maw. He stopped mid-lick, realizing that the flavor was gone now. He sighed and looked at the lump I had made in his stomach. "What an amazing taste…" He muttered. "I must have it again…" He said.

The stomach began to tighten around me, yet I was still in a deep sleep. I was brought back up into his throat and slowly pushed into his mouth, the throat muscles massaging me up. Two vines wrapped around my waist while I was in his mouth. My legs were still down his throat as he used the vines to safely pull me out. He looked at me for a while and licked my entire front side with his tongue. He then licked my back. He managed to get off most of the saliva so I wasn't dripping wet. He smiled and put me gently on his back as he slithered over to my back. He gently slid the Poké Balls and the Pokédex into the bag, leaving one Poké Ball out. Serperior put the Poké Ball in my hand and lifted my into the tree he had been watching me from. He slithered up as well.

He sighed and licked his maw. He was about to put his mouth over my head again, but pulled back and bit down to avoid trying to swallow me a second time. He gently touched the Poké Ball with his nose, turning him into red light as the Poké Ball opened and the light vanished into it. It shook several times before clicking, signifying a capture.

Later, when I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in the tree, but I was more surprised to find a Poké Ball in my hand. I sat up and opened the Poké Ball, and nearly fell out of the tree when Serperior came out. As I slipped, I felt something wet on my hand, keeping me from falling. Serperior had caught my hand in his mouth. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. Serperior pulled me back up and released my hand. He smiled faintly at me, and I relaxed a bit. Before I could say anything, Serperior had put me on his back and was slithering down the tree. "Since I'm your Pokémon now, I will guide you out of the forest." He said simply. I responded with a smile and wrapped my arms around my new Pokémon's neck loosely. We both smiled and I felt two vines wrap around my waist, keeping my on my Serperior as I drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon Vore- Lugia

You know, I'm starting to see a pattern. After I got my new Serperior, I found myself waking up in his stomach. When I woke up, I would wriggle around, and he would spit me out and lick me happily. After a few days of this, Arcanine started to join back in, despite my protests. Yet, in the end, I would just sigh and curl up in my Pokemon's stomach for a pleasant nap. I was starting to get used to it, so I didn't protest all that much anymore. I knew that, even if I tried to stop them, they would still swallow me, especially my Serperior. The only thing I really hated was the smell. It was terrible and I would have to shower for an annoyingly long time to get the smell off of me. I also had to fend off my Pokemon after my shower so that I didn't have to shower again. It was hard, because it seemed they liked how I smelled afterwards.

One time, Serperior had wrapped me in his coils again and was salivating as he stared at me. Before he tried to eat me, I asked why he kept eating me. Serperior then explained to me that he swallowed me because I had an "interesting and delicious taste", and that it was the same reason for Arcanine. As he said this, he had put his maw over my head and swallowed me slowly. As I went down, I noticed that each time my two Pokémon swallowed me, it became gentler and made me feel comfortable as I was massaged by their throat muscles.

Even though Serperior and Arcanine loved how I tasted, I thought it would just be them. I never expected a legend to love my taste as well…

School had just ended, and my birthday was in a few days. I was absolutely ecstatic as my mom gave me a boat ticket. She gave it to me because she needed time to get the cake, wrap the presents, and set up the decorations without me seeing and spoiling it. Anyway, the boat would take me to an island I had always wanted to visit since I had heard of it when I was little. I felt that there would be a lot of cool Pokémon I could capture, but I had set my eyes the legendary Pokémon, Lugia, who was said to be on that island. So, I packed my bag with Poké balls, potions, status heals, food, water, and my Pokédex. I returned Serperior and Arcanine to their Poké balls and attached them to my belt. I then headed out of the boat with my Pokémon and my completely stuffed bag.

The boat smoothly rode across the waves all the way from my home town to the island. I had eaten and slept on the boat, as did my Pokémon. Luckily, they decided to eat the Pokémon food that was provided for them instead of eating me. When we reached the island, the captain came and woke me and my Pokémon up. I returned my Pokémon to their Poké balls, grabbed my bag, and stepped onto the island. The captain anchored his ship and told me to come back when I was ready to return home.

The island was a bit smaller than I expected, but it had a large cave on it. I walked into the cave and wandered about, pokeballs at the ready, yet I saw no Pokémon. Eventually, I came to an interesting area in the cave. This chamber was circular and fairly large. It was open at the top, letting light shine down, illuminating the area. The light reflected off of a large, crystal-clear pool of water that was at the far end of the chamber.

I smiled upon seeing the water and walked over to it. I set my bag down a little bit away from the water, so that it wouldn't get wet. I walked over, looked into the water, saw nothing in it, and decided to take a quick dip. After all, when would I ever get to swim peacefully in such clear water? Especially considering Serperior would just swallow me while I was relaxing. I removed my belt and put it on my bag. I then started taking off my clothes, folding them, and putting them all in a nice little pile right beside my bag. I also swapped to a two piece bathing suit.

I walked back over to the water and jumped in, diving under the water. It was so cool, not too hot, not to cold. I came back up and took a deep breath, throwing my hair back, out of my face. I smiled and lied back in the water, floating peacefully. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep, but that was when I felt the calm water start to shift. I looked around me and saw a shadow below me in the water, quickly swimming up towards me. I tried to move away quickly, but I was quickly thrown into the air as the massive Pokémon launched out of the water. It was Lugia.

I landed painfully on the ground, temporarily unable to move. The Lugia was flying right above the water as it calmed again. The Lugia's head bent down towards me and sniffed me. I was partially red, as I was just in a bathing suit. I was also nervous as Lugia's tongue grazed my skin. I may be calm when my Pokémon swallow me, but that is only because I know they won't digest me and make me part of them. As soon as Lugia pulled back and I was able to move, I bolted for my pokeballs. Lugia quickly moved forward, catching one of my legs in its maw. I then heard Lugia speak.

"Do not run human, you should be honored to become part of me." It said in a feminine voice. I was terrified when I heard this and began to rapidly scramble, trying to get my pokeballs. Lugia lifted me up by my leg, which was still in her maw. Luckily, I managed to tap Serperior's pokeball and he came out of it. He stretched and looked for me, hoping for a snack, but instead finding Lugia holding my leg in her large maw. Serperior hissed at the Lugia and its vines went up, wrapping around my arms and trying to pull me out, but Lugia had too tight of a grip on me.

Serperior growled and used his tail to open Arcanine's pokeball as well. Arcanine immediately saw Lugia and growled, the hair on his back standing up. He fired a flame blast at Lugia, which Serperior immediately followed up with a leaf storm. After being hit with both attacks, Lugia fell backwards into the water, releasing me at the same time. Serperior tried to catch me, but wasn't fast enough as I plunged into the water. I looked around and started to swim to the surface, but was running out of air. I felt the water move and looked under me, where I saw Lugia, her maw agape as she swam towards me with incredible speed. I tried to swim faster, but I quickly ran out of strength and breath.

I turned and saw Lugia as she brought her maw around my entire torso. She then brought the rest of me into her large mouth, which I could easily fit in. As she kept swimming up, I fell towards the back of her throat, but was caught by her tongue. She emerged at the top where Serperior and Arcanine were furious, as they had seen the whole thing.

Lugia's tongue quickly coated me with a lot of saliva. It then wrapped tightly around my waist after I had been completely covered with saliva. It pulled me towards the back of her throat and held me there. Serperior threatened that if Lugia swallowed, then it would be the last thing she would ever do. But, despite the threats, Lugia took one big gulp, sending my entire body down into her throat. Lugia sighed happily after swallowing. She then watched as the lump I made in her throat went down into her stomach. Meanwhile, I was massaged down her throat, but it was rough and painful as I went down. Soon, I landed in her stomach with a splash. There was gastric acid all around me, stinging my skin immediately. I began to hammer on the stomach walls, but I didn't have much strength left. I fell unconscious, the smell getting to me this time. I fell into the gastric acid, only my head remained out of it.

She licked her maw happily and said, "Ah, how delicious! I never thought a human could be so flavorful!" Serperior and Arcanine became enraged and both began attacking Lugia with everything they had, but they were no match for the legendary Pokémon. With a swipe of its tail, the two Pokémon were sent into the wall. This continued for quite some time, Serperior and Arcanine refusing to give up.

"Why do you try so hard to save a mere human? Do you really like being her captive?"

"That isn't how it is!" Serperior snapped. "We are not captives, we are loyally with her! I, myself, chose to be her Pokémon! She didn't even ask!" Lugia moved back a bit, surprised by this statement. "And I care about her! She is kind and sweet…not to mention her taste…" He trailed off.

Lugia licked her maw, hoping to find the flavor again, but it had left. "Taste…" She muttered.

"I am with her so I can have that taste again. If you digest her, you will never find that special taste again." Serperior said. Arcanine was growling at Lugia, who was thinking it over. "We are able to taste it again since we are her Pokémon. She trusts us to simply spit her back up after we are satisfied."

Soon, the gastric acid drained out of the stomach, leaving me with several burns across my skin. The stomach then began to tighten around me, slowly pushing me up into the throat. This time, she was much gentler as the throat muscles brought me up into Lugia's mouth. Her tongue when over me again, thoroughly covering me with saliva, as well as tasting me thoroughly before she lowered her head and opened her maw. Two of Serperior's vines went into Lugia's maw, wrapping gently around my waist as he carefully pulled me out.

Serperior dipped me into the water, gently washing out my burns and removing the saliva from me. He then gently put my clothes back onto me after removing the tattered bathing suit from me. Arcanine sniffed me gently and licked me a few times. Serperior then coiled around me gently, swallowing me down slowly and carefully so that I was safely inside his stomach, which had no acid in it now. Lugia then hovered above the ground before landing near them. "I apologize for everything…is there some way I could make it up?" She asked.

Serperior smiled. "Well, my trainer did come here to try and capture you or at least some other Pokemon. She didn't find any other Pokemon here though…" He trailed off.

Lugia nodded, as she understood easily. Serperior picked up a pokeball in one of his vines and held it in front of Lugia. She lowered her head towards the Pokeball and tapped it with the tip of her nose. She turned into red light and vanished inside the pokeball when it opened. The pokeball rocked back and forth several times before a ping was heard, signifying that Lugia had been captured. I turned a bit in Serperior's stomach as I slept.

Serperior returned Arcanine to his pokeball and placed it and Lugia's pokeball in my bag. He also put the tattered bathing suit in it as well. Serperior smiled, looking at the lump I created in his stomach. He gently rubbed his head against it before slithering out of the cave with my bag on his back. He boarded the ship and brought me, Arcanine, and my new Lugia all back to my home town safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon Vore- Lapras

I bolted awake, panting heavily. After falling asleep inside of Lugia, who planned to digest me, I didn't expect to wake up again, but I did. I looked around quickly and nervously. I didn't want to be eaten again. After looking about, I realized that I was in a hospital room. I was also alone, so I relaxed into the hospital bed and examined the room from it. It was a fairly small room, built for one patient. The window was partly open, and I had a clear view of the ocean. The sounds of the waves soothed me, making me smile slightly. On my bedside table were three Poké Balls, but I pushed it out of my head for now.

I then looked at myself. I was in a hospital gown and had bandages wrapped around me at several spots, all of which were where Lugia's stomach acids had burned me. Tubes, connected to several different machines, were connected to me under the bandages. I could hear them beeping in response to several different things that I didn't really understand, but they seemed stable. I also had something covering my nose and mouth that was also connected to a machine. Making sure I kept breathing I guess.

I turned my attention back to the Poké Balls and carefully picked them up, placing them on my lap. I looked at my newest one, curious about what was in it. When I was about to open it, a hand clasped over the top of it and held it closed. I looked up to see the doctor smiling warmly at me. "I wouldn't do that right now if I were you." He chuckled. He sat at the foot of my bed and told me what had happened.

Apparently, after the boat took us back home, Serperior spat me back out and handed me off to my mother, who practically had a heart attack. She rushed me to the hospital, where I was taken to the E.R. My state was more critical than my Pokémon had thought. After the doctors bandaged me up and hooked me up to the machines, my state began to stabilize. He also told me how worried my Pokémon were, as well as what the third Pokémon I had was. I put that Poké Ball down as soon as he said it was Lugia.

After checking me one last time, the doctor said I was allowed to go down to the beach if I wanted, but I had to spend a few nights in the hospital to make sure my condition was stable. I smiled and nodded, glad to be able to go to the beach. When the doctor left, I carefully stood up, went over to the closet, pulled out a one-piece bathing suit for me, put it on, grabbed shorts and a shirt, and put them on over it. I picked up my three Poké Balls, packed a small bag with food, water, and extra Poké Balls. I then went to the beach.

The beach was fairly empty, so I was able to get a nice spot. I pulled out my three Poké Balls and let Serperior and Arcanine out, who tackled me and licked me happily. After I managed to get them off of me, I looked at Lugia's Poké Ball nervously. Arcanine and Serperior nodded at me, so I opened it.

Almost immediately, Lugia came out and let out a loud screech, causing me to instinctively cover my ears. I felt Lugia's tongue against me and expected to be devoured again, but I wasn't. Instead, Lugia lifted me up with her wings and carefully placed me on her head. I was surprised at first, but I then smiled and hugged the top of my new Pokémon's head, or at least what I could hug.

Lugia explained to me what had happened, and how sorry she was. I told her that it was ok as long as she didn't try to digest me again, which it agreed to happily. Lugia set me down on the sand and smiled. I let my three Pokémon play as I took off the clothes I was wearing over my bathing suit. Lugia dived into the ocean, Serperior coiled up in the sand, and Arcanine started chasing whatever he could.

I put my clothes into my bag and went towards the ocean, the sound of the gentle waves soothing me. I wadded in the shallow water for a bit, just relaxing, but then I decided to go deeper. I started calmly swimming, not too worried since Lugia was probably watching me from below. I guess I was wrong.

I smiled softly and turned on my back, letting myself float on the waves. I let myself float for quite some time. I think I fell asleep at some point. Either way, I opened my eyes with a start as I heard thunder. The sky was covered with dark clouds and it was raining heavily. I could see the shore, yet it was much farther away than when I had fallen asleep. I saw my Pokémon frantically searching for me on the shore. I tried to scream so they would know where I was, but the thunder drowned it out.

The waves started getting rougher and started tossing me about. I started swimming towards the shore as fast as I could. As I swam, I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a massive wave crash down on me, pulling me under the waves. I tried to get back to the surface, but the waves just pushed me back down. The sound of crashing waves surrounded me as I ran out of breath. I fell unconscious, drifting down as I heard my Pokémon's cries as they continued to search for me…

Later, I bolted awake. I immediately bent over and started coughing, getting the water out of my lungs. After that, I looked around. I had washed up on the shore of a small island. In the distance, I could see the beach. Though, I couldn't tell if people were searching for me or not. The sky was now completely clear and the waves were calm. My bathing suit was torn, just barely hanging onto me.

I sighed and slowly stood up, going to the water. Every one of my muscles ached and I had trouble standing, but I had to get back to the beach. I slowly made my way into the water, steadily swimming towards the beach. I ended up going underwater several times due to my weak state, but I kept going.

After swimming for a while, the beach only looked slightly closer, and I was already exhausted. I was about to give up and let myself sink, when I saw something that looked like a large chunk of purple coral, just floating on the top of the water. I was so exhausted, that I didn't question it. I used to last of my strength to swim over to it and climb on top of it. I lied on my back on top of it and panted heavily. I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt it move.

Suddenly, a blue head came out of the water at the front of the coral, turned, and looked at me. It was a Lapras, and a female Lapras at that. She looked at me angrily and I quickly tried to say, "I'm sorry! Please just-" But I was cut off by the angry Pokémon rolling over in the water, pushing me under and trying to throw me off, but I managed to hang on as Lapras finished rolling over and pulled me back up.

I coughed up more water and looked at Lapras. "Please! I'm exhausted! Please just let me rest on your back for a bit!" I said loudly and quickly as Lapras charged up an Ice Beam. She was about to fire, but she then stopped as a thought crossed her mind.

'_Here is a human, unable to move and completely exhausted…Nobody is close enough to hear her…And she is barely wearing any clothes…She must be dying out here…Perfect!'_ She thought excitedly. She gently picked me up by the back of what's left of my bathing suit in her mouth, held me in front of her, rolled over onto her back in the water, and gently placed me on her belly, smiling at me happily.

I smiled at her, oblivious of her growling stomach. I curled up on Lapras' belly, smiling as she hugged me with her flippers, secretly and carefully pulling me closer to her maw. I chuckled as she gently licked my head. Suddenly, I felt warmth engulf my head. I looked up to see Lapras' maw close around my head. I wanted to push away to avoid being swallowed, but my muscles were too exhausted to move. I had no choice but to lie there as Lapras pushed me farther into her maw.

I screamed as much as I could, but nobody was around to hear me. We were in the middle of the ocean, with nobody around for miles, which Lapras and I both knew. She was making sure to take her time, since she didn't have to worry about me getting away nor did she have to worry about anyone else showing up. She slowly shifted into a more comfortable position to swallow me as she held my body in her front flippers. I was forced to stop screaming as the Pokémon's tongue grazed over my face, coating me with saliva. I felt her tongue leave her maw slightly and wrap around my waist carefully as it pulled me farther in.

Lapras was being oddly gentle with me, even more so than Serperior or Arcanine. I heard her make a joyful sound as she had pulled me in to my waist without swallowing. Lapras' tongue pulled itself back into her maw and continued to thoroughly taste me. After quite some time, she swallowed, sending my head and torso into her warm throat. I couldn't scream anymore, as it had simply exhausted me further. I accepted that nobody would be able to hear me, so I closed my eyes, letting myself relax as the throat muscles gently and slowly massaged me down, towards Lapras' stomach.

After some time, Lapras reached my feet. She was ad that it hadn't lasted longer, but was glad that she would soon have a pleasantly full stomach. I was still in her long throat, but I could still see the stomach below me. There were some acids, but I could already tell that they weren't strong enough to digest me. I waited as Lapras lifted her head up carefully, giving my feet one last lick before letting me slide into her stomach. She smiled as she watched the bulge I made slide down her neck, stopping when it reached her now bulging belly.

The stomach was fairly large and comfortable, making me want to curl up, but I was still too weak to move. So I simply lied there, slowly letting my eyes drift closed. I listened to the waves outside of the Pokémon, as well as her gently heartbeat above me. The warmth around me relaxed me quickly, as well as the gentle swaying of Lapras' stomach as she swam. I heard her make a kind noise as she patted me from outside her stomach. I knew then that she had no plans to digest me at least, she was being too nice for that. I smiled softly, quickly drifting to sleep in the kind Pokémon's stomach.

Later, I woke up to feel something gently nudging against me. I opened my eyes slowly to see Lapras smiling at me. I was confused about where we were, so I looked around quickly. I was sitting on the grass of a large grove. There was a lake, which Lapras was in, right in front of me that led to the ocean, which must be how Lapras got in. Trees encircled the grove, all kinds of different and delicious looking fruits on them. I think I might have been drooling a bit as I saw the fruits. I suddenly felt something land on my lap. It was a large, red apple. Lapras had dropped it in my lap and made a cute noise when I picked it up.

I smiled. Lapras saved my life by swallowing me and bringing me here. I gratefully ate the apple and gently hugged Lapras around her long neck. I didn't know where I was, how I would get home, or if I would ever see my Pokémon again, but at least I had a friend to help me through it. Hopefully though, she won't make a habit of eating me.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon- Deoxys

I sighed sadly while lying on Lapras' shell. I had spent a few days with Lapras, and every time I asked her if she could take me back home she just shook her head. I didn't understand why she didn't want to take me home. I said that she could stay with me at my house, but she didn't want to leave. Maybe she thought I would abandon her. I wouldn't. I don't abandon my Pokémon ever! I love them all! All of my Pokémon are my friends. I tried explaining that to her, but she didn't understand. And whenever I tried to, she would pick me up in her fins and start grooming me as if I were her child. Oh, and to top everything off, today was my birthday.

Normally my birthdays are happy. A time I spend with my family and my Pokémon, but not this time. All I had was a Lapras who wouldn't bring me back home. I didn't care about the gifts or cake or anything, I just cared about my Pokémon and family who were searching for me…at least…I think they would be. This is the paranoia of them possibly not caring that I could be dead and they just had the party anyway kicks in. I was staring at the sky during this, when suddenly it became blurry. I was starting to cry.

I couldn't keep the sobs from coming as I broke out crying. Lapras stopped swimming and looked back at me worriedly. I kept crying, even as she nudged me with her muzzle. I responded to her nudge by pushing her head away from me. I didn't say anything as I cried. Lapras looked down and kept swimming, carrying me back to the land.

As soon as I reached the land, I jumped off Lapras' shell and bolted towards the woods. She cried out, trying to get me to come back, but I wouldn't listen. I kept running until I could no longer hear her voice. I slumped against a large tree, still crying. The actual forest was much thicker than the grove I had been staying in. I didn't come into the forest before now, as Lapras had always stopped me. I thought that she just thought I was trying to get away from her. I guess I was wrong…again.

I continued crying, though I eventually stopped and wiped the tears from my eyes. I just knew that my eyes, nose, and cheeks would be completely red after that amount of crying. I slowly stood up and started walking, but not back towards the grove. I wanted to be alone now. There were plenty of Pokémon about, but none big enough to eat me. I just kept walking until I came to another clearing, though it wasn't the grove. It was actually pretty high up on the edge of a cliff. It had a nice view, so I sat down on a stump that was there.

I sighed heavily and was about to stand up and leave, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to jump up, but the hand held me down. I slowly looked behind me, seeing the legendary Pokémon, Deoxys, in its normal form. "What are you doing here mortal?" It asked, though its mouth didn't move as it talked. Its voice was fairly masculine, making me think it was a guy, which it was.

I stammered a bit before managing to respond. "I-I'm sorry! I just wandered here by mistake and was admiring the view for a bit." I said. I stood up as he moved the hand off of my shoulder. The hand returned to its two tentacle form as Deoxys didn't take his eyes off me. I started backing up, not noticing that the cliff was right behind me as I stumbled off and started falling.

As I fell, I screamed, hoping someone would help. Lapras heard me and began heading towards me, but wouldn't get there in time as I was one the opposite side of the island. Below me were sharp, pointed rocks sticking out of the waves. I closed my eyes, preparing for the end, but it didn't come. I felt myself stop falling and felt something wrapped around me. I reopened my eyes, seeing Deoxys holding me gently while in his speed form. He gently held me with his tentacle-like arms and flew me a bit up before stopping and looking at me.

I smiled and thanked him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He turned me so I was facing upright and wrapped one of his arms around my waist fairly tightly. He used is other arm to wrap around my neck. I tried moving, but his grip suddenly loosened and tightened again, causing me to fall a bit before he caught me again. "If you move then I will drop you." He said plainly.

I was forced to stay still, as we were still above the sharp rocks and I could tell he was being serious about dropping me. He then changed into his attack form, each single tentacle split into two as they wrapped around her at different points. One remained around my waist, another around my neck, another covering my mouth, and one holding my legs together. He then pulled me closer and closer until I was pressed against him. Just when I thought that I wouldn't be able to be pulled any closer, I kept going.

I was being pulled into him! I wanted to struggle, but I knew he would just drop me if I did. He continued to pull me into him, my shape lined up with his as he did so. He smirked as he turned me around, so that I was facing away from him. He then removed his tentacles from me, as I wouldn't be able to pull myself out of him. I reached out for something, and then I heard a familiar cry.

I looked down to see Lapras, but that wasn't it. Lugia was there too! I smiled. They were looking for me. Lugia's belly was bulging a bit, so I guessed that she was carrying Arcanine and Serperior. I was right too. She spat the two out as quickly as she could, all four of them, including Lapras, took fighting stances.

Lugia looked furious as she fired a Hyper Beam at Deoxys, but he turned into his defense form and easily blocked it. Lapras, Serperior, and Arcanine were all lashing Deoxys with powerful attacks as well, but nothing broke through his defense. When the smoke from the blasts cleared, I saw that Deoxys' large arms were protecting me from the attacks my own Pokémon launched, as they would have hurt me too. I was surprised, but was still being pulled into him.

I gave all of my Pokémon one last weak smile before my head was pulled into Deoxys, one of my hands being the only thing left out. I felt Serperior's vine wrap around my hand, desperately trying to pull me back out, but to no avail. Deoxys returned to attack form, striking all four of my Pokémon with an extremely powerful Hyper Beam. I could hear them cry out, as Deoxys had hit them dead on.

Soon, my hand was pulled into Deoxys, me vanishing into him entirely, without even the slightest bulge. It was completely dark, and I couldn't see anything. I didn't know whether he planned to digest me or not, or if I was even in his stomach, but I couldn't keep myself conscious as I passed out.

Deoxys smiled, resting his hand on where I had been pulled into him, AKA his belly. My Pokémon were trying to stand back up, but they could barely move. Deoxys landed beside them. "You don't need to worry, she will be fine. I'm merely analyzing her DNA sequence and learning about her. It is must easier, faster, and more satisfying than merely asking her." He chuckled.

Lugia growled. "Then why didn't you just tell us and her!?"

"It's more fun if I don't." He chuckled. "And in a day or so, I'll pull her back out, safe and sound…mostly."

"'Mostly'? What do you mean 'mostly'!?" Lugia growled.

"Well, since I'm analyzing her DNA, there is a possibility that she might scan or possibly copy mine. She might come back looking like me slightly or having some of my abilities, but that's it."

Lugia glared at him, about to fire a Hyper Beam at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just hold on! If you hurt me, you hurt her too! We're as one at the moment!" He said quickly.

Lugia stopped and cancelled the Hyper Beam, growling as she swallowed Arcanine, Serperior, and Lapras so she could carry them back to the grove. She then looked at Deoxys and smirked. Before he could do anything, she had snapped him up and swallowed him. She then happily went back to the grove as Deoxys was grumbling to himself.


End file.
